Witchery
by LookIntoHerEyes
Summary: When Harper Uley figured out she was a witch, her world forever changed. With her father dead and her powers growing, Harper must deal with a new home, a distant uncle and unwelcome love. Will she manage to accept Jacob's love or will she crumble?
1. Chapter 1

No one likes change. No one. It's been programmed into humans to be comfortable in one place that they know and to be wary of a new, uncomfortable territory. So someone explain to me why I have to pick up everything and move halfway across the country to the middle of freaking nowhere, is supposed to make me feel better? Umm, news flash, this move is not good for any reason what so ever. It has just made me feel awkward and alone.

So here I am, 17 year old Harper Uley, driving from my home state of Colorado to freaking Washington. La Push, Washington to be exact, actually the Indian reservation of La Push, Washington because apparently my father, and his little brother were full blooded Quileute, which makes me half Quileute. Why my mother decided to move, who knows. I try not to think about what goes on in that crazed brain of hers, but all I know is that I am now going to be seeing quite a bit of an uncle I haven't seen in four years.

See three months ago my dad was killed in a car accident. He was on his way home from work, when my dad lost control, at least that's what the police told me. I don't believe them. My dad was always alert and had very quick reflexes because he was a shape shifter, a wolf to be exact. So there was no way he would have lost control. All of his senses were heightened.

So there is the other part of my life that currently sucks at the moment. I don't belong to the typical American family. Why you may ask? Well because my dad is a wolf and my mom is a witch. And I, being the lucky girl that I am, just so happened to have inherited my mother's gift. I am a witch with powers. Oh I know, it's hard to believe because I freaked out when I found out too. Although setting your homework on fire with your mind because you couldn't get derivatives wasn't the best way to find out you're a witch. That was the day that I found out could control the elements. Yeah, it's a pretty cool power and being a witch is awesome as well, I just can't tell anyone, ever. People don't really take it well when you tell them you are magical and your every sense is heightened thanks to your wolfy father.

My beautiful puppy is what got me through the past three months. Luca is a 2 year old pure bred Doberman. We found him on our front step as a puppy and him and I have been inseparable since. He is my other half. He is never more than 5 feet from me and freaks when I'm not within his eyesight. I guess that's why my dad let me keep him in the first place. I also have a huge soft stop for him and his big eyes and cute face, which is why he is now across my lap. He gave me that face and I had to let him out of his kennel. Of course my mom yelled and threw a fit but oh well. He just curled up in the seat next to me and went back to sleep.

I looked out the window only to see trees, everywhere. I love trees and to be outside. Back in Colorado, I was always hiking and exploring the mountain forests. My mom said it rains a lot which is good, I guess. Rain is soothing and it clenses the air but I do love me some sun. Driving into town was not fun, by any means. I mean we had verrryyyy small towns in Colorado, but aren't small towns supposed to be happy? This place just looked dreary and boring.

We drove 15 more minutes and we come up to our new house. It was amazing. It was a Victorian style, 2 story house, with a wraparound porch. The best part: it was surrounded by forest. I grinned at Luca, just thinking about the exploring we would be doing. A week ago my mom had our furniture delivered and set up.

"Your room is the one with brown door sweetie." my mom said as she started unloading the suitcases from the back of the car.

"Okay mom." I jumped out of the car with Luca at my feet. I walked around the car and grabbed my duffle bag and headed into the house. The house was even prettier in side. Sure it had our old furniture in here, but there were also new furniture in here as well. I quickly looked over the living room before turning to walk up the stairs. There were four doors up here. One, I assumed was the bathroom and the other three had to be bedrooms. I found the brown door and turned the knob. Upon opening my door, I dropped my bag with surprise and pretty much forgave my mom for moving us up here. The walls were a deep green and the floor a beautiful cherry red hard wood. I had a wonderful window seat with very comfy looking pillows. My dresser and nightstand from home where here, as was my bed, but it had gotten a new look. There was an iron head board and a wonderfully old looking trunk at the end of my bed. The bed spread was green with trees and flowers on it. This room was perfect, it was everything I ever wanted, but when I saw a new laptop, moleskin and pens sitting on my desk, tears sprang to my eyes. My mother obviously went through a lot of trouble to make sure I would be happy here. I felt incredibly guilty at the way I had been treating my mother.

I quickly ran out of my room and outside, jumping into my mother's arms. She laughed and hugged me back, "I take it you like your room."

I smiled and nuzzled into her neck," Yes mommy, thank you so much. I'm sorry that I have been so rude to you this past week. I should have been more understanding and I didn't take the time to look into why you wanted to move."

My mom smiled and hugged me closer to her, "Oh Harper, it'd alright, I should have explained it to your more, but you have to realize that I would have never moved us if it wasn't completely necessary. I know you trying to keep everything together and I saw that it was taking its toll on you. Now don't give me that look you know I'm right. So I did the only thing I could think of. Daddy would have wanted us to be happy and healthy."

I just nodded. She was right and just hadn't wanted to admit it. I had pushed everything back and put on a happy face, yet I couldn't see what it had been doing to me. I couldn't believe I had let myself do that.

Mom lifted my head and smiled softly at me, "Hey, an old friend of mine called and invited us to a cookout on the beach. If you don't want to go though, then we don't have to."

My mom looked hopeful and I didn't want to disappoint her so I sucked it up, "Sure, it sounds like fun, but only if Luca can come, pwease?"

I gave her the puppy dog eyes and apparently so did Luca because she caved instantly," Fine! You know I hate it when you both do that. It's scary how he knows when you do it."

I jumped up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks mom."

She laughed and hugged me," Alright, alright just go unpack and take that adorable dog with you."

I turned back towards the house and went to do just as my mother had requested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You to everyone who reviewed. I know this one is short so I will post another tomorrow. I forgot to say it in the first chapter so here is the disclaimer. I don't own twilight or anything related to it. I just own my OCs and the plot. **

**Enjoy :)**

Three hours, two paper cuts, much swearing, and way too many boxes later, my room was finally done. I was lying on my bed, exhausted scratching Luca's tummy. There was a knock on my door and mom came in, "Hey, we are leaving in 15 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. With a groan from me and a whine of protest from Luca, I rolled off my bed and walked to my dresser picking out skinny jeans and a white peasant shirt. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face, got dressed and quickly scrunched my hair. I then padded to my closet and grabbed my favorite shoes, my tan gladiator shoes.

"Come on Luca, let's go to the beach."

He jumped off my bed and we headed down the stairs. As we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I saw my mom putting on her shoes and I saw she had a leash next to her.

I groaned," Mom come on, Luca doesn't need a leash. He is perfectly trained and he won't leave my side in a new place anyway."

Luca whined and hid behind my legs. If there is anything Luca hates its leashes. He avoids them like they are the plague. "Harper, I'm bringing it in case the beach doesn't allow dogs without leashes. God don't be so dramatic."

I stuck my lounge out like a five year old and ran out to the car. My car won't be here until tomorrow. My monster of a car was a huge black truck that my dad had bought the second he saw it. He said it would protect me because I'm accident prone. This truck is so big that I have to jump up and down to get into it. Now I'm not short, I am 5'7'', but this truck was huge.

Any who I jumped into the passenger seat and waited for my mom. I was hyper and nervous so when she came into the car I was more than a little antsy, "Oh my gosh, take forever why don'tcha."

My mom gave me 'the look', "Can it missy."

"Fine." I huffed, wow I am really bored. Hmm I hope the beach is cool.

"Hey mom."

"Yes?"

"It's the Pacific ocean that this beach is located on right?"

"Yes Harper."

"Oh, cool."

Eight minutes later and two more looks from mom and we arrived at the beach. Well La Push citizens, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I got really busy with school and Key club. It was crazy. Well here is the next chapter and I do not own twilight only my OC's and plot. Don't forget to review because I just love it when you do. **

**Enjoy :) **

Saying that I was nervous when we arrived was the understatement of the year. I was freaking out. What if my uncle doesn't remember me? What if these people don't like me? As we walked down to the cookout, a strange feeling hit me like a ton of bricks. See witches have what I like to call magical radar. If there is a magical being close to us, we get a little notification that says; hey potential danger is walking around. I guess we developed it once witches started dying out like a hundred years or so ago or at least that's what my mom tells me.

The signal that I picked up was one that causes my heart to skip a beat. It was my dad's signal only it was slightly off and there were quite a few of them. Then the realization hit me. My dad was a Quileute and a wolf, which meant that the old legends are true and each one of these people were wolves. Great, just what I need more wolves.

So you know when you're the new kid and everyone looks at you like you're an alien? Yeah, I hate that. It pisses me off to no end. So when we arrived at the bonfire and everyone looked at my mom like she had three heads, let's just say I was beyond infuriated. They are the ones that invited us here and now they are offended we are here. Oh hell no.

"That a picture, it'll last longer assholes."

"Harper Lee!"

"Well it's rude to stare."

My mother glared at me and then turned her gaze upon the people standing in front of her.

"Alaura, it's a surprise to see you here." One of the men had finally spoken. His voice was hard and he didn't look too pleased.

My mom gave him a glare and smirked, "Now Sam is that anyway to talk to your in-laws. My, my you grew up. Last time I saw you, you were just a pup."

Oh, no. Not that voice. She is beyond mad right now. I looked around at this wonderful welcoming party and everyone was looking at the exchange between my mom and my oh so welcoming Uncle Sam, who I was beyond furious with. We haven't seen each other in four years and we just lost someone who was very close to us and this is how he was going to act? He didn't even acknowledge my presence and we used to be super close. He was always there when my dad couldn't be. Now that he was ignoring me, it felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

I tore my gaze from my uncle and it settled on a boy. He was very tall, with black hair and deep brown eyes. This boy was extremely hot, like drool worthy hot, but that wasn't what drew me too him. It was his eyes. They were beautiful and they pulled me too him like there was an invisible rope between us. I quickly shook myself and my head. I glared at him, trying desperately not to be drawn into his intense gaze. He looked taken aback and hurt. A pang of guilt washed through me but I suppressed it. If these people were going to be rude to my mother and me then I was going to be rude back.

"Well you certainly know how to make an entrance Alaura."

"Billy! It's so great to see you." She walked over and gave him a hug. This Billy person looked like a really cool person. Sure he was in a wheel chair, but he was the first nice person to my mom and me.

"And you must be Harper. I've heard so many things about you."

I smiled at him and gave a little wave, unsure how to respond.

Billy cleared his throat and turned towards everyone else, "Guys, they have come here seeking shelter and help and you will respect that understand." Murmurs and nods came from the group and everyone became a little friendlier but they were still weary.

Okay, something weird was going on. Shelter, help, what the hell was Billy talking about? Why did everyone look at my mom like that? I looked over at my mom but she was avoiding my gaze. I narrowed my eyes; something's not right. What isn't she telling me?

I walked over to a log separate from everyone else. Luca sat between my legs and gave a whine before putting his head on my lap. I put my hand on his head and looked out to the ocean. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crashing on the shore. The scent of the ocean washed over me as the wind blew and I let it calm me. I sighed, why couldn't this just be a normal small town? Why does there have to be wolves?

As I sat in silence, taking in the past few minutes, Luca stood up and a snarl ripped through his teeth. The hair on his back was raised and his ears were flat against his head. I snapped my head up and looked towards the forest. The wolves perked up and they all had looks of confusion on their faces except for my mother's face. Hers had a look of fear and pure terror.

"Harper run, it's a shadow."

Shadows are bad news. The only way to kill them is with a very powerful potion that takes forever to make. They devour souls in pain and despair and this one apparently decided I was a soul in despair. When it stepped out of the shadows, I heard the wolves gasp. I don't blame them. This thing looked like a grim reaper. It was skin and bone and there was a black cloak covering it. The shadow reeked of death.

"Harper get out of here!"

That knocked me out of my trance and I did just as my mother said. I ran for all I was worth and Luca was close on my heels. I looked back to see how close the shadow was and of course my foot chose that moment to get stuck and make me fall flat on my face. If I hadn't been running for my life, I might've laughed.

No matter what I did, my foot wouldn't come free and I started to panic once I felt the shadow was almost to me. The air changed, it became heavy and cold. I tried to call earth to help me, to shield me but I couldn't focus on it. My powers were useless. They weren't going to work if I was too scared or nervous. Well you can't blame me, this thing was about to eat my sou. You would be scared shitless too. Luca came to my rescue and jumped in front of me. He snapped at the shadow but with a wave of his boney hand, Luca was thrown off to the side.

"Luca!" I cried

Now I was mad. No one hurts Luca. No one. I calmed myself down and centered my anger to influence my powers but instead of calling earth I called fire. The air around me becomes heated as a ball of fire grew in my hands. When it grew to the size of a watermelon I chucked it at the shadow. The shadow let out an ungodly screech as it was thrown back. This gave me time to summon earth and make the root that was holding my foot hostage retreat into the ground. I didn't waste any time and ran over to Luca but he was already back on his feet. Once he was steady, I summoned fire once again and threw smaller fire balls at the shadow as we took off back towards the beach. I mixed throwing fire balls and making vines reach out to slow the shadow down.

As I broke through the tree line, my mom was running towards me with a potion in her hand. I threw one last fire ball and jumped off to the side and out of the way as she threw the potion. I couldn't see her throw it because my face was buried in the sand. I know that it did though because I heard its screams and the air became lighter. When I looked up all that was left of the shadow was a pile of dust. I stuck my tongue out at it and sat up. My mom walked over and plopped down next to me.

"I had to run all the way home because I forgot to pack that potion in the car." She said out of breath.

I was just down right tired and I was ready to pass out. Using magic takes a lot out of you and summoning more than one element is tough.

"Where is the pack?" I questioned.

My mother gave me a surprised look, "You know about them?"

I gave her a look, "I knew the second we set foot on this beach that they were wolves. Witchy radar remember."

She shook her head and heaved herself to her feet. She looked like she was about to answer my question when the pack came running through the forest and oh did they look upset.

"What the hell was that?" yelled my uncle. My mother walked over to explain what was going on, while the extremely good looking boy who was staring into my soul from earlier came over to me.

"Hey I'm Jake."

I couldn't help but give him a smile, even if it was a weak one, "Hi, I'm Harper."

"Are you going to be okay, that…thing was pretty wicked looking."

"Yes, I'll be okay, I'm just ready to pass out."

He gave me a toothy smile and stood up, then helped me to my feet. When I got up, I wished I hadn't. Everything was spinning and those little black dots filled my eyes. Jake put a steadying had on my back. I shivered from the contact, wanting to lean into him and never leave. I was too tired to mentally yell at myself and listen to the little red flags that were telling me that things were moving too fast.

After a while I got my bearings and was able to look around. Paul was arguing with my mom and he looked pissed. Uncle Sam was trying to break it up but it wasn't really working. Paul was shaking all over and his fists were balled. Wait! He was shaking! Oh no, no, no, no. No stupid mutt is going to phase because he is angry and hurt my mother. I pushed off Jake and walked towards my mother and Paul.

"Harper, wait." Jake tried to grab my arm but one growl from Luca stopped him in his tracks. I summoned earth and water, draining the last of my energy.

"I think someone needs a cool down."

I focused earth to bring up vines to hold him in place. Paul gave a cry of surprise and started clawing at the vines and roots. Then I focused water to create a ball of water in my hands. I let it grow until it was the size of me. I looked Paul in the eye and smirked before throwing the water ball at him. He yelled when it hit him and he phased into a wolf. The vines and roots didn't release their grip, they just shrunk down to fit his wolf form. He struggled more and more, now using his claws and strength to escape. Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jared ran over to help him and Jake ran up to me.

"What are you doing? Stop this Harper."

I could barely hear him. Before I knew it, my knees gave out and I met the ground, passed out by the time I hit it.


	4. Chapter 4

__**I am so sorry for the long wait! I had college applications to finish and then the holiday came up and I was swamped, but enough of my excuses. Here is the next chapter. Things are revealed in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my plot and characters. **

**Please Review because it makes me smile! **

**Enjoy :) **

_I was watching myself run along the beach; no worries or cares. I was laughing and dancing around like a fool. Then a boy came running up and picked me up, twirling me around. I squealed and wrapped my arms around the mystery boy. When I looked closer at the dream me and the boy I could see who the boy was. It was Jacob! What the hell is he doing in my dream? I focused back on the dream me. She looked so happy, so loved and she was looking at Jacob like that. He was looking back at her in the same way, only more intense. He looked at her as if she was the only girl in the world. How could he look at me like that, he hates me? _

_All of a sudden there was a dark figure standing behind Jacob. It was a demon named Dmitri. His whole family has been after me and my powers since I was born. It was my father who killed Dmitri's father to keep them away from me._

_I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Why hadn't I thought of it before? Dmitri killed my father; no one else could have done it. The sight of him in my dream, in my head, made my blood boil. _

_Dream me noticed Dmitri as well and her eyes widened as she gasped. Jacob looked confused and turned around to see what dream me was looking at but that was a mistake. Dmitri took an energy bolt and shot it through Jacob, piercing him through the chest and heart. Dream me screamed his name and dropped to her knees next to Jacob, sobbing his name, begging him to come back. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and torn to shreds. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. _

_Dmitri walked over to her and put his mouth next to her ear. _

"_This is not the last time you will see me Harper." _

_Even though he spoke to dream me I could feel his hot breath on my ear, as though he were next to me. I could hear his velvety voice and it sent chills down my spine. _

"_You are going to suffer, just like my father did. You will watch everyone you love die and then I'll make sure your death is as painful as I can make it. I am going to get you my little elemental. You cannot run from me." _

_Then he started laughing. _

I shot up from the laying position I was in, gasping and sobbing. I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. Jacob spoke soothing words while rubbing my back in small circles. Luca's head was in my lap and he was making cooing noises to try and clam me down.

"Shh, Harper, it's okay. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. Calm down."

It wasn't me I was worried about. It was him. That was no ordinary dream, it was vision. I hugged Jacob closer to me, as if that would protect him. Then I took a couple of deep breaths and calmed myself down. I detached myself from Jacob and a look of hurt and disappointment crossed his face. I wanted to comfort him, to leap back into his arms but I couldn't do that. The farther away from me he is the safer he is.

My mother walked in with a steaming cup of tea. It was an herbal tea that was family tradition, whenever someone was upset, we would give them a cup of the tea and it felt as if everything that was bugging you went away. My mom handed me the mug and I lifted it to my mouth and took a sip. I could feel it spreading throughout my body, chasing my nightmare worries away. I took a few more sips and placed the cup on my side table. I realized I was in my room when I was done destroying Jacob's shirt with my tears. My mother sat on the other side of me and looked me in the eye.

"Harper, I need you to tell me what your dream was about."

My mother wasn't naïve. She knew that my nightmare was a vision. Witches sometimes get visions while we sleep or if you're a seer. Then you get them all the time, regardless if you're sleeping or not. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"I saw Dmitri."

My mom gasped and Jacob looked confused.

"He said this wouldn't be the last time I would see him. That I was going to watch everyone I love…die."

My voice cracked at the end of my sentence and Jacob wrapped him arms around me again. I stiffened and my mother noticed this. Luca did too apparently because he moved closer to me and glared at Jacob. My mother turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, could you go down stairs and tell everyone to meet me in the living room in a few minutes? I will explain the situation to them then."

Jacob nodded and with one last concerned glance at me, was out the door. My mother set he gaze on me.

"What else happened? Why were you so tense when he put his arm around you?"

There was no way I was getting out of this so I spilled my guts to my mother.

"It started out as Jacob and I on the beach. We were so happy and care free. It looked like we were a couple and the way we looked at each other, it was like I was the only girl I the world. Then Dmitri came and he…he killed Jacob, right there. I didn't have time to stop it; I didn't even see it coming. I couldn't save him just like I couldn't save dad. I don't want to get close to him mom. I don't want to feel the pain of losing someone close to me again."

My mother wrapped me in her arms as I broke out in a fresh round of tears. I wrapped my arms around Luca, taking in comfort that my family was there to comfort me. She kissed the top of my head and cupped my face in her hands.

"Sweetie, this dream was a warning. It isn't set in stone, you can always change the future with the choices you make, but this also shows another thing. Dmitri knows about Jacob's and your relationship. Pushing Jacob away will only further endanger him."

She was right. I didn't want to see it that way but it is true. The farther away from me he is, the closer he is to danger. I nodded in agreement.

"Mom, there is something else."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I think Dmitri killed dad."

It was her turn to stiffen and Luca let out a low growl. Her eyes blazed with fury and it made me grateful that I was not on the receiving end of that fury.

"It makes sense now. With your father out of the way, he probably thought you would be easier to get to. Plus he was most likely getting revenge. Well mark my words; I would like to see that demon try to even lay a finger on you. I am Mikaia, daughter of the Earth, and no one will touch my daughter."

I smiled at my mother, feeling the power radiate off of her. Instead of being afraid of it, it empowered me and made me feel safe. I was protected by one of the most powerful beings on the Earth, with very strong mood swings and parental instincts.

It reminded me to have faith in my own powers as well. I had to believe in them; believe they would protect me. They were a part of me and they made me grow each and every day. I could feel that bad times were approaching but what is life without a little excitement? After all, the life of a witch is anything but boring.


End file.
